happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sucker for Love
Mom gives a large lollipop to Baby, who thanks Mom and begins licking it. As Mom walks away, a jittery and giggling Chips enters the scene and spots Baby's treat. Chips daydreams of himself in a meadow, laughing, and spinning around with the lollipop in a loving way. He rushes over and takes the candy from Baby, who begins crying. Alerted by her daughter's sounds of distress, Mom hurries back and fights over possession of the lollipop with Chips. After a short struggle, they both let go of the lollipop at the same time, causing it to fly away and land on, as well as get stuck to, Baby's face. Mom pulls the lollipop off, but this ends up tearing Baby's face off and sends the lollipop flying into the air. As Mom picks up Baby and runs off to find help, Chips goes after the flying lollipop. He attempts to make a diving catch, but he just misses it as it falls off a cliff. Chips sadly walks away, but he perks up when he sees a gumball machine. He now imagines himself spinning around in a meadow holding the gumball machine. He daydreams again about himself getting to second base with the machine in a movie theater, by jiggling the coin knob. Finally, he sees himself entering a house with the machine in his arms, with him wearing a top hat and the machine wearing a bridal veil. Back in reality, he rushes over and puts a coin in the machine. The machine doesn't dispense a gumball, however, and Chips anxiously begins shaking it. When nothing comes out, he smashes the glass bowl of the machine with a garbage can. He scoops up some gumballs and glass shards that fell on the ground and begins chewing both, badly cutting his mouth and teeth. He blows a bubble, but when it pops glass shards get embedded in his face and he screams in pain. Later, Lumpy, a paramedic, puts one last adhesive bandage on Chips' already bandaged and stitch-covered face. Though Chips looks sad, he again perks up when he sees a heart-shaped box of chocolates in a candy store window. He has a daydream, wearing a top hat, carrying the box of chocolates, wearing a bridal veil, into a house. He then imagines himself and the box of chocolates riding a tandem bike together. Next, Chips makes breakfast in bed for the box of chocolates, getting milk from Wooly the milkman. Afterwards, Chips rides in an ambulance next to the box of chocolates lying on a gurney. The box has a bulge in its center, which means it's at the end of its pregnancy and suddenly its water breaks. The scene now shifts to Chips happily carrying a small box of chocolates in his hands while pushing a stroller with three other small boxes of chocolate. Next, as Chips comes home from work, Wooly exits his house, chocolate covering his face. Chips is then seen angrily looking at photos of Lumpy popping chocolates, from the box of chocolates, in his mouth. Chips swears vengenace, when suddenly the scene shifts to him being in jail (possibly due to murdering Wooly for eating his "wife and children"). Later, now dressed in a striped shirt and hat, he walks to the visiting area. He sees the box of chocolates, seeming to have a dent in one of its corners (possibly from being beaten by Chips in his rage from its affair with Wooly), on the other side of the glass. Chips cries and begins licking the glass. Finally, on the day Chips is released from prison, he sees the box of chocolates waiting for him in a car. He rushes over to the car and begins weeping and kissing the box, sorry for the way he treated it. The scene shifts again, and now Chips and the box of chocolates are old and on rocking chairs. Chips hears a thump and sees that the box of chocolates has fallen off its rocker, apparently having died. Chips cries in anguish while eating the chocolates that fell on the ground. Before returning to reality, the elderly Nutty stands in the rain at the box of chocolates' grave. In the real world, Chips runs over to the store and tries to enter, only to find that the door is locked. He begins pulling on the doorknob, trying to get inside. His commotion causes a candy cane sign hanging above the door to fall down. It knocks off Chips's tail and becomes stuck in a small hole in his back. Screaming in pain, he runs away. Elsewhere, Mom and Baby are in Lumpy's ambulance which is speeding away towards the hospital. Lumpy takes his eyes off the road and reaches down to grab something off the floor of the vehicle. Chips runs into the road and slips on the gumballs that fell on the ground when he broke the gumball machine earlier. He looks up and sees the ambulance speeding towards him and, before he can move out of its way, he gets hit. Chips is dragged along the road by the front of the ambulance, scraping his stomach on the asphalt. When the ambulance turns into the hospital, Chips is impaled and cut on a spiked speedbump the ambulance drives over. Inside the ambulance, Lumpy gives Baby what she was looking for: The lollipop, with Baby's face still attached to it. Before the episode ends, Baby squeals in fright at the sight of her bloody, severed face (or in joy to have found the face). Characters *Mom *Baby *Chips *Wooly *Lumpy *Nutty Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes